When tragedy strikes
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Who said SG-1 members were invulnerable ? A stupid hostage taking doesn't turn out well for Vala and Daniel... Warning, Deathfic.


Just an idea I got in the afternoon... I thought it would be nice to write, so I decided to do so. Please be indulgent, this was not re-read by anyone and I'm French... Lame title, but I had no other idea...

Summary : Who said SG-1 members were invulnerable ? A stupid hostage taking doesn't turn out well for Vala and Daniel... WARNING, Deathfic.

Daniel had thought many times about how he would die. He had elaborated many scenarios about how that would happen. It went from a peaceful death in his old age, surrounded by his friends and family, to an accident during a mission with SG-1. Hell, he had even thought he might be rolled over by a truck ! But he had never thought he would die here, on the floor of a supermarket, in a pool of blood.

The day had started as any other day, though. It was Sam's birthday, and they had all planned a surprise party, with all the members SG-1 had counted through the years. Even Jonas had agreed to come from Langara. Enthusiastic as usual about the idea of a party, Vala had insisted to bake a birthday cake for Sam. She had pestered Daniel about that until he finally relented, in order to have peace, or so he said.

In fact he was quite amused by Vala's enthusiasm ; on these occasions she seemed like a little girl. He had then agreed to take her to the supermarket in order to buy the ingredients necessary for a birthday cake. It had taken him all he had in him not to laugh at her reaction when they entered the shop. She kept running everywhere, bemused about anything and everything, from the shopping carts to the checkout counters. It was good to see her being so genuinely curious about Earth... Oh, how he loved her. He smiled when Vala came running to him with a new discovery in her hand.

He opened his mouth, intending to say something, when they heard gunshots. He had turned to see three hooded men with weapons, one of those still fuming from the gunshot.

"Everyone on the ground!", shouted one of the men.

"Daniel, what does that mean?" asked Vala as they complied to the order.

"Hostage taking," he explained quickly. "they want money from the store and they are keeping us to ensure they'll be able to get away. They might also want our money, jewels, everything of value we carry on us."

"Silence! I want to be able to hear a fly!"

Daniel stopped talking, hoping Vala would know better than to speak. He reached her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"You!", the man who seemed to be leading called the cashier. "Put the money in a bag! Do you have the code for the strongbox?"

The poor girl nodded, obviously terrified. The two other men started to regroup everyone while the leader followed the cashier to get more money. Vala was really frightened ; she dealt with bad guys when she was on missions with SG-1 ; but this was very different. From what she understood, those could do anything and wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, Daniel, or someone else if they did anything – or if they didn't get what they wanted. She snuggled beside her friend to get comfort, and he put an arm around her shoulders. They stayed there for a while, watching as the man negotiated through the phone to get a car for him and his accomplices.

They had been there for half an hour when Vala whispered in Daniel's ear, "Why weren't we beamed over yet?"

"Too many people would see that," he answered. "It must be kept a secret, remember?"

A shout from the man holding the phone drew their attention to him.

"If you don't give me that damn car within the next ten minutes, I'll start killing hostages! There are a lot of them in the building, you know?"

Everyone shared glances. Was he really going to kill them, or was it a bluff to get what he wanted? Vala silently prayed that if it came to this, Daniel would not be taken. She didn't want to lose a friend. A friend... or more? She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

The minutes passed, and the gangster said loudly, "Looks like they don't really care about your lives, out there! Maybe they don't think we're able to kill? Well, let's prove them wrong!"

His look searched every person in the crowd, and stopped on Vala.

"You! Come here!"

"No!" Daniel shouted. _Not Vala, anyone but not her, please..._

Daniel standing between Vala and the man.

Throwing himself on him to take his gun.

A detonation.

Daniel falling backwards, a hole in his chest.

Vala screaming, "No!" and kneeling besides him.

Daniel tried to smile, even though the pain was awful, and stroke Vala's cheek with his hand.

"Don't cry..."

"Why did you do that, Daniel?"

"I wasn't going to watch you die and do nothing... I'd rather die myself..."

"Don't talk like that! We'll be out of here soon, everything will be alright, I promise!"

"Vala, I... I need to tell you something before I die..."

"Don't you dare saying that! We'll have plenty of time for this!"

"Vala..."

"No ! Trust in me! You know, I won't run away if you tell me that when you're healed!"

"I..."

"No! I don't want to hear that now! Don't you know how you've changed me? You've become my friend, my family..."

_Strange how I finally see this_, she thought briefly. _I had to see Daniel dying to realise that..._

"You're my home, Daniel. Stay with me..."

"I won't be able to... I'm sorry, Vala..."

He looked at her one last time, his eyes full of love, before closing them forever.

"No!" she begged him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please, Daniel, don't leave me!"

She was crying without holding back, now.

"I love you..."


End file.
